My Home Is You
by Gleek4Eva101
Summary: Future Fic, Finchel reunion. Rachel discovers that she can never be free unless she has Finn by her side, and Finn discovers that he was wrong all along about Rachel being better off without him. M just in case for later chapters, a bit smutty...you have been warned! Please review; first time writing full fanfic and first time trying to write smut!
1. Chapter 1

Rachel sat on a rigid folding chair by the tiny window of her small, "shoebox" New York City apartment, staring down at a picture of Finn and her the night they had been crowned prom king and queen. Streams of raindrops glided down the glass as streams of her tears flowed down her cheeks. The weather outside perfectly matched Rachel's mood—depressing, gloomy, bleak…

"I'm setting you free," he had said. But now, a year later, Rachel knew that she could never be happy and free if she didn't have her Finn. He was the love of her life, and no matter how big her dreams were, the love that she held for him would always be bigger, stronger, better. Sure, she finally was at NYADA and on her way to becoming a star. But none of it seemed to mean anything anymore, because she didn't want a future of blind applause from people she would never know. Rachel longed for only Finn to be sitting on a stool in front of her on the stage, smiling that boyish smile. Those moments used to be the times when Rachel felt perfectly content, as if nothing could ever go wrong again, because of the everlasting love that she and Finn shared. Now when she sang, she only felt utterly cold and empty inside.

Finn never joined the army. He had to lie to Rachel to ensure that she wouldn't come running after him. He wasn't in Georgia, though for an entire year, he knew that Rachel had believed his little story. Her emails kept coming, and when those went unanswered, Finn would find his phone flooded with voicemails and texts. It took everything inside of him to keep ignoring her, but Finn told himself that it was for the best. Soon Rachel would be on Broadway, shining brighter than ever, and he would only be another face in the crowd—a distant memory from her past. And then Rachel would find love in someone else who could make her happy, someone just as special and talented, someone who was deserving of her affections.

"I'll never be anything but a Lima Loser, " Finn muttered to himself, as he sat fixing a car, grease smeared all over his face. He was living with Burt and his mom still, and would soon take over the tire shop. This was his future.

Bright and early on a Saturday morning, and Rachel was exercising on the elliptical as she always did. Nowadays, though, she mostly only did it because it was rigorous and forced her to forget about her never-ceasing pain and loneliness. Rachel heard the sound of boxes shuffling around out in the hallway, suddenly followed by a high-pitched voice screaming, "Careful with that! My moisturizers are in there, in _glass _bottles! Without them, my T-zone would be dangerously dry and I can't afford to replace those!" With a start, Rachel realized that she recognized that voice. Her brown eyes widened and her jaw dropped open. Could it really be? _Kurt Hummel? _

She hadn't seen him since that last day at the train station either. They hadn't been able to keep in touch all that often, what with their hectic schedules and humungous loads of work. The last time Rachel had talked to him, he had been working on a new skin regiment and planning for his second NYADA callback audition. Not to mention, Rachel kept trying to pry information out of Kurt about his stepbrother, Finn, but Kurt had said that his lips were sworn to secrecy.

Now, Rachel jumped off of the elliptical and ran out into the hall, not even caring that she was still in her pajamas and slippers. And she couldn't believe what she saw before her.

"_**Kurt freaking Hummel?**_" she screeched out, almost causing the moving men to drop Kurt's boxes again. There he was, flashy dress suit and all, skin smooth as ever, and huge smile on his face as he saw Rachel. She ran to him and threw her arms around him, pulling him in as tight as possible and never wanting to let go. He wasn't Finn, but he was her gay best friend, and she loved him like a brother. Not to mention if she had married Finn, he _would _have been her stepbrother-in-law.

"Why, hello there, Rachel Berry. It's nice to see you," he said with a chuckle.

"IMISSEDYOUSOMUCH!" Rachel shouted, not even taking a breath for a second. "What are you doing here? Did you get into NYADA? How's Blaine? How's Finn? I know your lips are sealed and everything but…well…how's everything back in Lima? What happened to Santana, Brittany, Puck…and everyone? OH MY GOD, IT'S SO GOOD TO SEE YOU!"

Kurt simply laughed some more at Rachel's enthusiastic outburst, and said, "Why don't you come inside?"


	2. Chapter 2

For the next few hours, Rachel and Kurt sat on the couch, sipping coffee and swapping tales of the past year while Kurt also filled Rachel in about their old fellow Glee clubbers. Kurt himself had indeed been accepted into NYADA. Apparently Santana had decided to stay back in Lima for another year to help make sure Brittany passed the twelfth grade, Quinn was happily studying at Yale, Puck was in California with his pool cleaning business, and Mercedes was trying to get herself a recording contract. But Kurt still kept his lips sealed about Finn.

That is, until Rachel couldn't stand a second of it any longer and burst into tears all over again.

"I'm sorry, Kurt, but just hearing about home, and about everyone else reminds me of Finn and how much I miss him. And I almost find myself wishing that instead of you, he could be the one sitting here with me, and I just can't stand the idea of him being in the army…I mean, what if he dies and I never see him again…and he hasn't been replying to any of my emails or anything and—" just as Rachel's thought process began to become incoherent, Kurt cut her off.

"Rachel, you're my best friend and I cannot stand to see you like this. Not to mention your mascara is running down your face and I really want to give you a full-on makeover when you're done crying, but anyhow, the point is, although I promised Finn I would keep his secret, I have to tell you. He never joined the army. He is still back at home, working at the tire shop and living with Carol and my dad." Suddenly, Rachel stopped crying. She brushed away her tears with the back of her hand and stared at Kurt, absolutely speechless.

"Well, that's very interesting, I have reduced the loudest, most talkative drama queen ever to silence!" exclaimed Kurt, chuckling again. Rachel then rolled her eyes, but her annoyance didn't last very long, because in a flash, she was up and running back to her own apartment. Kurt ran after her, now shocked and confused, yet curious about what she was up to.

Rachel grabbed her pink suitcase with wheels and began throwing clothes inside. Kurt just watched her, one eyebrow raised, scarcely saying anything. (Although at one moment he did mutter under his breath, "God, not that dress. Barbara would be ashamed.") Finally, when she was done, Rachel zipped up the suitcase, and began hurriedly searching through a drawer, sending stuff flying and growling in frustration when she couldn't find what she wanted.

"Wait, are you planning to go see Finn this very moment?" Kurt suddenly exclaimed, in shock. Rachel simply ignored him, until she pulled from the drawer one slip of paper. "You can't catch a flight this very minute, they're all booked up!"

"No, but I can go back there the same way I left—on the train. It'll be a long ride…but of course..." Rachel paused for a moment and took a deep breath. Her voice dropped to barely above a whisper. "Finn's worth it. I have spent a year longing for him, and I'm not going to waste another second. I need to see him, and tell him that I still love him." With that, Rachel slipped on her shoes and was out the door, pushing Kurt into the hall and locking her apartment behind her. As she disappeared down the stairs to the lobby, Kurt waved a subtle goodbye, a slight smile on his face.

"Well, that's the Rachel Berry I know. Finn-obsessed and absolutely crazy."


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel took the 11:52 train, and she was off. She knew the ride would take roughly 14 hours, and she leaned her head back, closing her eyes, preparing herself for a long trip. The moment Kurt had told her that Finn was still living back in Lima with Burt and Carol, Rachel hadn't been able to believe her ears. For so many long months, she had been up every night, sobbing like a wounded animal and reminiscing about the perfect senior year that she and Finn had spent together. More than anything, she savored the memory of their first time on the carpet by the fireplace…she remembered the feel of his fingertips entwined in hers, his touch caressing her skin, the way he had looked at her with a look so full of love that she wanted to cry tears of joy, and the way his arms held her close and wrapped around her, protecting her. The flickering flames had lit up his eyes, creating an image in her mind that she knew would never forget.

Then there was Prom night—one of the best nights of Rachel's life. Never before had she felt so incredibly confident and happy and loved. She and Finn had slow danced the whole night long, sharing multiple long, sweet, passionate kisses. The memory made Rachel bring her fingertips to her lips, trying to feel his mouth on hers again.

With these memories racing through her head, Rachel drifted off into slumber. And for the first time in an entire dreadful year, she felt the tiniest bit of hope.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This is my first real attempt at writing a full Fanfic (I started one many months ago but I wasn't serious about it and it's deleted now...), and so far I'm not sure how it's turning out, so please leave your feedback in the reviews! There have been hundreds of views, but barely any reviews :( However, for all those who reviewed already, favorited, or followed the story up to this point—thank you so much for your support! Chapter Four is an extremely short chapter, but I promise that the next few will be much longer...there will be lots of Finchel fluff and some smut. Finchel forever! ~ Gleek4Eva101

It was a few minutes away from 3 in the morning when the train pulled into the Lima Heights Train Station. Rachel was exhausted, and barely made it out of the train and onto the local bus without falling back asleep. She had called her Dads to let them know that she was coming for a visit, and explained about her discovery of Finn still being in Lima. When her Dads confessed to having known the entire time, Rachel was shocked and the tiniest bit angry, but they were so sweet and welcoming and excited about her coming home that she couldn't stay mad for very long. Not to mention she knew Finn had also sworn them to secrecy, and they were only concerned for her future and dreams. After all, they were her parents and she had missed them so incredibly much, too.

When Rachel arrived at her Dads' house, she gave them both a groggy kiss on the cheek, and then stumbled to her old room, dropping her suitcase on the floor and crashing on the bed straight away. She was finally home, and the very next morning, Rachel knew she would be able to set out to do what she came to do.

"I'm going to see my Finn again…" she murmured to herself, burying her face in a pillow and falling asleep once more with a smile on her face. Rachel was finally in Lima, in her own house, with her Dads, in her own bed, and it made her feel at ease. But she knew that she wouldn't be truly at home until she found her way back into Finn's arms.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: The song quoted in this chapter is Selena Gomez's "A Year Without Rain." DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE SONG. I used its lyrics simply for the purpose of entertainment. And it is a perfect song to convey Finchel's relationship of being tethered to each other. Also, I know that it is now supposed to be Sunday morning when this chapter takes place, and I considered having Finn be at Church, but then I remembered in episode 3 of season 2, he said that he has never truly gone to church anyways. Without further ado, enjoy! ~Gleek4Eva101

The next morning, Rachel was up and out of her bed by 6 AM. She made herself a signature Rachel Berry protein shake and drained her glass in minutes. Afterwards, she spent the next hour or so multitasking to work off all of her nervous energy—exercising on her elliptical or frantically unpacking her suitcase and making sure everything was neat and tidy. When she was covered completely with a layer of sweat and all her clothes were in neat, folded piles or hung up in her closet, Rachel jumped in the shower. She lathered her hair with the sweetest smelling strawberry shampoo that she owned and rinsed off with the warm, soothing water, and then proceeded onto picking out the perfect outfit. She cast aside her old reindeer sweaters, knowing that although they were ideal for lounging around in, she needed something nicer to impress Finn. At last, Rachel chose a slim fitting, cream-colored sundress that brought out the slight tan of her skin tone and a pair of dark chocolate brown leather high heels that matched the color of her eyes. When her hair was dry, she curled it and pulled it back into a high ponytail, with a few wisps of wavering bangs let loose to fall perfectly around her face. Then with a stroke of shimmering lip gloss and some lengthening mascara, Rachel stared into the mirror to make sure her reflection was absolutely perfect. She took a deep breath and practiced the heartfelt speech that she would give Finn.

"Finn. I know you think you did me a favor pretending to be in the army and telling me to go follow my dreams in New York on my own, but I am here to tell you that I have spent this past year absolutely miserable, I love you more than anything, and I need you in my life. I cannot survive without you by my side—in fact, I _refuse _to survive without you by my side. I want to be together forever. And on that last day at the train station, you asked me if I was one hundred percent sure that I wanted to marry you. Like a moronic delinquent, I told you that no one is a hundred percent sure of anything. But now I know that I am indeed that sure, if not more, that I want to be with you forever."

If that speech did not convince him, Rachel also had a song prepared. And as she got into her old car from high school and began to drive off the Hudson-Hummel household, she began to sing it softly to herself…

_I'm missing you so much, can't help it I'm in love, a day without you is like a year without rain…I need you by my side, don't know how I'll survive…_

Eight minutes later, and there she was. Sitting in her car, Rachel stared out her window at the familiar sight of Finn's house. The memories stirring inside of her caused some tears to fog up her eyes, but she quickly dabbed at them with a pink tissue to ensure that her mascara didn't smudge. Before she could change her mind, Rachel grabbed her purse and hopped out of the car, almost running up to the door. She took one last deep breath, and then gently took her index finger and daintily tapped the doorbell button once. Rachel waited for a few seconds that felt like forever, her eyes wide with anticipation. When nobody came to answer the door, she rang again, pressing harder this time. Still, no one came. Feeling those tears returning once more, Rachel turned away and was halfway back to her car when the door creaked open and she heard a voice.

"Who's there? Sorry for the wait, I woke up only like half an hour ago and I was just getting out of the shower…hey, wait, turn around, come back, I'm here now…". Rachel had frozen in her footsteps. Ever so slowly and cautiously, she turned around and faced the tall boy in the doorway, who was suppressing a yawn and trying desperately to run his hands through his wet hair to comb it. But when Rachel's sparkling brown eyes met his, every ounce of fatigue left him and he felt wide awake as he nearly fell over. Slapping himself to make sure that he wasn't dreaming, Finn spoke two soft words.

"Holy. Crap."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: LAST CHAPTER! Finchel fluff and smut. However, this chapter is the reason for why the story is rated M, because they make love by the fireplace again. Although it isn't that graphic, it is still a sex scene so if that kind of stuff disgusts you, I'm so sorry—you shouldn't read this chapter, or simply skip everything after the sixth paragraph. But anyways, enjoy! Finchel reunion at last. ~Gleek4Eva101

"Finn…I…Finn…" Rachel began, trying to launch into her speech, but finding that she was at a near loss for words. Now, the tears couldn't help but spring to her eyes again and this time, Rachel simply couldn't prevent them from falling. Before she knew what she was doing, she ran up to Finn and threw her arms around him, pulling him into her and fulfilling the desire that she had carried inside of her for twelve months. Rachel forgot to think with her brain for the first time in her entire life, as she stood on her tiptoes and crushed her lips against his in a needy kiss. She almost expected Finn to push her away or remain unresponsive, but instead, he only pressed against her tighter and kissed her back, his tongue beginning to search her mouth. One of his hands rested on the small of her backside, and the other ran its fingers through her luscious silky locks. Her smell, the way she smiled around his lips even as they kissed, the way he could see the glistening teardrops hanging onto her long eyelashes…it all felt like a dream to Finn. A dream come true. In that moment, Finn couldn't believe how he had ever survived an entire year without this feeling—this feeling of hope, eternal happiness, and unbelievable joy that only Rachel Berry could bring to him.

Finally, Finn reluctantly drew away to catch a breath. Rachel looked up at him expectantly, but Finn stopped her when she tried diving in for another kiss. He didn't want to stop, but he definitely needed some answers.

"Rachel…what are you doing here?" Rachel stared up at him, and he could see that her eyes were almost black with lust. She stayed silent for a minute, only being able to smile widely, not caring how goofy she looked. Here was Finn, they had kissed, he had kissed her back. Everything already felt perfect again, and Rachel wanted nothing more than to run up to Finn's room with his hand in hers and lock them in there for days on end to make up for all the time they lost. But Finn needed some answers, and Rachel unwillingly started to give them. Finn invited Rachel to come inside, explaining that Burt was working a weekend shift at the tire shop and Carole was out having brunch and shopping with Mrs. Fabray. As the two of them sat on the floor together (by the unlit fireplace—Rachel's choice), Rachel explained about her chance encounter with Kurt, and how she had discovered that Finn never truly joined the army. She ended her part of the conversation with, "I once told you that I discovered that my home isn't some place, but it's someone. That remains true to this very day…I don't feel at home in New York, and even in my Dads' house I still don't feel at home completely because I know now for certain that I will never be at home unless I have you, and that's because my home _is _you."

Finn was speechless. He was battling within himself. Part of him was holding out, telling him that this was all wrong, and that Rachel should be in New York, becoming a big star, and being happy enough to forget all about him. But the other half of his brain was telling him that he loved Rachel more than anything, she clearly loved him too, and maybe they truly could make it through this together forever. Rachel only stared at him, hesitantly waiting for his reply. When he continued to say nothing, she crawled over closer to him and whispered in his ear.

"I love you, Finn. I love you so much. Let me show you how much it is that I love you." Rachel began to unbutton Finn's shirt, but he caught her hand and gripped it tightly in his—not enough to hurt, but enough to make sure it couldn't escape his grasp.

"Finn…please," Rachel begged. "I need you. I'll even sing to you if you'd like…I have a song prepared and everything and—" but Finn cut her off. He loosened his hold on her hand and weaved his fingers in through hers. He looked into her eyes once more, and at last, the side of him that longed to love Rachel forever and be her man won over. He let go of her hand to loop his arm around her shoulders. He leaned in to whisper in her ear, and she shivered slightly in pleasure as she felt the tingle of his breath on her skin.

"Did I mention how pretty you look today, Rachel?" With that, Rachel giggled and lay back onto the carpet, as Finn balanced on top of her on all fours and leaned down to capture her lips in a single sweet kiss. Then, he began to travel down her neck, placing moist, hot, open-mouthed kisses. When his lips arrived at her collarbone, he took a piece of skin between his teeth. Rachel gasped with slight pain, and Finn slowly ran his tongue over the tiny purple-brown bruise that formed to soothe it. Rachel threw her arms around him and tried to push down on his back to make him come closer for more delicious friction, but Finn wanted to tease her a bit first. He skimmed underneath the edge of her dress, and then slowly helped her to pull it over her head. He could feel his hard-on clearly pressing against his pants now, and Finn knew he wouldn't be able to hold out for much longer.

"You're so…beautiful," he murmured in a raspy voice.

"As are you, but I wish I could see more of you," Rachel moaned. She couldn't believe how needy she sounded, but it didn't really matter anymore. All that did matter was that she was finally with Finn again, and that she loved him more than anything else in her entire universe. With a coy, sexy smile, Finn unzipped his jeans and took Rachel's hand and pressed against his boxer-clad boner.

"See how hard I am? Just for you," he said. Then he undid the clasp of Rachel's bra, allowing her breasts to be free. Although they were small, Finn had always loved Rachel's breasts—they fit perfectly inside of his hand. He began caressing one of them with his fingertips while sucking on the other. He watched proudly as her nipples hardened almost immediately against his touch, and Finn began stroking the insides of Rachel's thighs, and pressing against her core, which was sopping wet, even through her underwear. Finn could tell that Rachel was already so close to coming, so he finally slid down his boxers as she threw aside her underwear happily.

"I love you, too, Rachel, so much more than you can possibly imagine and I have spent every minute of this past year longing for your touch, for your smile, and for your adorably long speeches. I know that because of this love that we share, anything is possible. We're going to make it through this, no matter what. You're still going to reach your dreams—I'll be there for you whenever you need me, and maybe along the way, I'll find out what I can do to be the best man possible for you. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and my afterlife too, if there is such a thing as like God and Heaven and stuff. So, I don't have the ring with me right now because I think you still have it from the last time we were engaged but… Rachel Berry, will you do the honor of becoming my wife?" Rachel grinned from ear to ear, not hesitating in the least at this second proposal.

"Yes! Of course, Finn, I will marry you. You really are the love of my life, and many lifetimes to come." And with that, Finn made love to Rachel.


End file.
